Corinthians 13
by Nakitama-san
Summary: Who says what love is or isn't? They've got it defined as best as they can. SasuNaruSasu, filler fic


Yo, guys! A filler fic before Bunraku, more of a drabble, per say…But here it is!

**Warnings and Disclaimers:** Don't own it, there's boys screwing, and I don't give a shit that I'm using a passage from the bible for a fic that includes male 'bonding'.

Thank you, Naino-chan, for inspiring me! 3

OoOoOoOo……..

_Love is patient_

"Hurry up, Naruto, before I come up there and kick your ass!" Sasuke said, voice reflected his annoyed state.

"You haven't even given me any time to get ready for the damn festival, jack-ass! Stop being impatient!" Naruto had screamed at him from upstairs, boisterous voice followed by a crash and a series of swears.

"You don't have to do any damn jutsu, I like you the way you are!" Was Sasuke's angry reply.

_Love is kind. _

Every time Sasuke fucks Naruto, he does it hard and fast, because he knows this is how Naruto likes it. The blond likes it when he's bleeding, screaming, almost in to much pain to come. This is because he knows that he, 'won't be healed in moments time,' is what Naruto convinces himself.

So Sasuke takes him, fierce and swift.

But Sasuke knows what Naruto really wants is for someone to be gentle, kind when they touch him. Naruto does not want to be screaming or near-crying or any of those things. He wants someone to _love _him.

So Sasuke fucks him harder each time.

_It is not envious. _

"What were you doing with Neji?" Sasuke asks haughtily, slamming him against the wall, holding his wrists so they turn black to tan to black again, all in the space of a few seconds.

"What, S'uke-chan, you _jealous _of Hyuuga-_sama?"_ Naruto grins, glad that someone likes him enough to want them as only his. He doesn't care that this is a sign of a bad relationship.

"_Fucking _rights I am _jealous,"_ Sasuke hisses in his ear, grip tightening and sharingan spinning wildly. "_You are mine." _

Naruto pretends he hates how possessive Sasuke is. Only pretends.

_It is not boastful._

"I'm the best ninja ever, bastard! I'm more then qualified for hokage!" Naruto screams across the street at him, waving his arms wildly and grinning as wide as humanly possible.

Somebody trips him as he's running over to Sasuke, and he skids almost all the way, knees and elbows bloody. People are laughing. He smiles.

"When I become hokage, I'm gonna get these damn roads fixed!" Naruto declares, kicking angrily at the completely flat street.

_It is not arrogant._

"You know, Sasuke, I'm gonna beat you in every fight this week, and each time I do I will laugh really, really hard!" Naruto grins from the top of the stairs, betraying in how lazy he looks because Sasuke knows what lies underneath.

"You were, and are, still dead-last, idiot. It'll be me beating you," says Sasuke, voice at a level that makes it seem like he is scolding a child while still telling him he loves him.

Maybe that is what he's doing?

_It is not rude._

_'_Naruto,' Sasuke says, 'has the most _horrible _habits.'

He burps loudly, never says excuse me, thank-you, or please. He leaves everything in a mess, expecting his guests to clean up after him. He lets his dishes and laundry pile in heaps everywhere, undressing and throwing his clothes on his way to the bathroom or bedroom. He uses up all the hot water in the shower.

Using up the hot water isn't so bad, though, because he always invites Sasuke in.

_It does not seek its own interests. _

"This is what, the fucking THIRD time you've gone to seek power?" Naruto screams across the Valley of the End, hands balled and chakra fluctuating.

"You'll let me go," Sasuke says softly, "If you love me."

Naruto returns to Konoha a few days later, apologizing to Sakura-chan.

_It is not irritable._

"Fuck you're annoying, Naruto." Sasuke grunts, shivering in the cold.

Naruto twitches at the barb, but doesn't do anything. Sasuke repeats the phrase every few hours, until Naruto explodes. "The Old Lady made the people at the movie theatre promise to let me in for now on! I wanted to go to my first movie with you!" Naruto screams at him. Sasuke looks shocked, but complies with the request.

Naruto wait's a couple more hours, waiting for his turn while people behind him go to the ticket seller.

When the man finally motions for Naruto to come up, he says with a small, cocky smile that they're all sold out, so sorry.

Naruto bites his lip and says, 'Maybe next time.'

_It is not resentful. _

"I hate everyone in this city," Naruto tells him, biting his lip. Sasuke's preoccupied with watching it bleed, heal over, then start bleeding again.

"Me too," was his reply, because it was true, he hated everyone and everything.

"Even me?" Naruto says slyly, pushing his shoulder against Sasuke's and running his fingers over the back of his neck.

"You know…" The brunette starts, before trailing off. He wants to say, 'You know I love you.'

Naruto knows he hates everything.

_It does not rejoice over wrongdoing._

"Good job on your first kill," everyone tells Sasuke in quiet, hushed tones. It is a great day, Sasuke killed his first nin, it's something that deserves congratulations.

Is it possible for someone with no soul to feel hollow?

Naruto slinks into his room at almost midnight, crawling in bed next to him and dropping a couple kisses on his cheek. "Congratulations on making it back home."

Sasuke almost smiles.

_But rejoices with the truth. _

Lying is imperative in being a ninja. What if you get captured and tortured? Feeding the enemy false information is a key skill for any nin to master. It is honorable to be killed because you are saving your village.

Sasuke is a master of spinning lies, it seems, because Naruto believes him whenever he says he hates him.

_It bears all things._

Naruto and Sasuke are together, it seems, 2 months out of the year. When they aren't on separate missions, they're fighting. When they aren't fighting, Sasuke's healing or Naruto's trying to get hurt.

It isn't a very strong relationship by any standards at all. If they were tested on their love for each other, both would agree that they'd fail and their score would end up in the _negatives._

So how come they keep getting back together?

_Believes all things._

"I can't believe you!" Naruto yells, goes on and on about how Sasuke, as his ANBU captain, won't assign him missions because he wants Naruto to be there for him to fuck.

The Uchiha stares coolly at him until he's done ranting, then bends him over the desk and screws his brain out.

The next day he sends Naruto on a 2 month mission, telling him that it's impossible to finish within the set time, so he better come back after 62 days have ended.

Naruto comes back to the news that Sasuke had left Konoha a week after Naruto.

_Hopes through all things. _

Naruto asks Sasuke if he's cheating on him. When Sasuke says that yes, he is because Naruto can't repopulate his clan, the blond socks him one screaming that he would have found a way to get pregnant if Sasuke had asked.

Sasuke's staring at him, wondering if he's serious when Naruto stalks out.

Next day he finds a little bundle of black hair and big blue eyes blinking at him, with Naruto shuffling and blushing on his doorstep. He asks how he did it, and he comes rushing out with the explanation that, he adopted a kid from the orphanage, and that Tsunade had promised she'd find a way to transfer the sharingan without the original holder losing the bloodline limit.

And fuck, could Sasuke just be satisfied with the kid Naruto had got him?

Sasuke stares silently, not answering. Naruto, mortified, takes the kid from the other mans' arms.

He's confused the next day when Naruto tells him he returned the baby.

_Endures all things. _

After Sasuke learned from Tsunade what happened, he rushes to Naruto's room, panicked and frightened and scared shitless that maybe, just maybe, he might die.

The hokage had told him that after Naruto had heard Sasuke was in a coma, that Naruto had marched to his room, and pumped Sasuke so full of chakra that he'd almost killed himself.

In fact, he had for awhile. The kyuubi had went on a rampage, killed most of the staff, and all in Sasuke's room. Amazingly, Sasuke hadn't been hurt, but had gotten _better._

Which was unfair, because he didn't want to kill Naruto like that.

_Love never fails._

They'd decided to go out with a couple friends, but they had both decided to leave before the movie, opting to go to a small diner and sit next to each other.

Naruto's whispering in Sasuke's ear, "_I love you,"_ and he's blushing, eyes sliding to the side whenever someone passes.

He gets an idea before turning around and engaging Naruto in the hottest kiss they'd ever dared in public, _the first _kiss they'd ever dared in public.

People stare, and the Uchiha gets a cue from Naruto and flips them off.

Who defines what the fuck love is and what it isn't?

_…We must love one another then die … _


End file.
